


Spectras Deed

by Spethzen



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Phicc, Spectra - Freeform, Vlad Plasmius - Freeform, danny phantom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24038170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spethzen/pseuds/Spethzen
Summary: Vlad didn´t just hold a grudge against Jack for ruining his life. It was how Jack never visited him after the accident, never talked to him. Jack Fenton had ruined his life and never taken any responsibility for it.Or at least that´s what he thought until Spectra dropped the emotional bombshell that she was the reason Jack had stayed away.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	Spectras Deed

**Author's Note:**

> This was acctually the first phicc I wrote and the first fanfic I ever published anywhere. I published it to tumblr (without any tags) but thought it deserved to get a place in my growing collection over here.

“The pink plasma blast hit the wall barely an inch from the redheaded ghost lady’s head making the rock crumble and fall down into a steaming pile of dust.  
“Gosh you really seem to have some anger issues going on here. What about you sit down in a nice chair and maybe I can help you resolve this calmly?” The ghost said giving a sinister smile she tried to pass off as caring.  
“Shut the crap Spectra, both of us knows the one and only person in the multidimension you would ever want to help is yourself.”  
“Okay then, as you please. May I at least get to know which one of my deeds you are shooting at me for this time?” She snarled crossing her arms over her chest.  
Plasmius observed her suspiciously considering either or not she gave up too easily.  
“As if you don’t already know. Me and Jack, why did you do it?” The vampire looking half-ghost growled as realization rolled over Spectra’s face.  
“So you finally think you have it all figured out huh? You think you are so smart as to figure out my little trick decades after I set the stone to start rolling.  
“Why?” Plasmius insisted.  
“I think it is quite obvious isn’t it? I did a few simple tricks, putting a can of soda in the right place at the right time, moved some cards out of the way and poof two whole decades not being older than my early thirties.”  
“Wait, what? The soda can? Cards? What are you… YOU…” Plasmius eyes glowed red hot and the next second two laser beams cut a hole into Spectra’s no longer perfect hair.  
“You created the accident that made me into this monster? You were the one that caused Jack to ghost me afterwards!” Plasmius screamed, an unusual manner for the otherwise so calm ghost. Spectra´s expression went from a satisfied smirk to utter confusion.”  
“Yes of course I did, that´s why you tried to obliterate me a minute ago. Wasn’t it?” she asked with an almost concerned expression.  
“No, no it was not. I came here for the rumor you spread that Jack and my human persona would be having an affair behind Maddie’s back. But I guess your involvement in our relationship was way juicier than I first thought.” Plasmius growled. To his surprise the red ghost lady laughed.  
“Oh my. I didn´t start that rumor although I do wish I could take the credit. That ghost child of yours, Dani Phantom was the one to start that one. Only in the ghost zone though, I don’t know who decided to take it into the human world.” Spectra was clearly stalling, probably trying to talk her way out of getting shot at again. But Plasmius wasn’t planning on letting her go this easily.  
“Before I rip you apart into a hundred pieces and scatter you all over the zone you are going to tell me exactly how you are involved in destroying my life when I were in collage. How you are the cause of me becoming a halfa and making sure I ended up all bitter and alone.” He didn’t say it like a question nor even a threat, it was a statement. Spectra glared at him with a tired expression as if he was a misbehaving child.  
“Is it really that much to explain? I had already felt the bitterness you were capable off when your best friend had stolen your one true love, the girl of your dreams. Jack knew exactly how you felt about Maddie but took her from you anyways. Remember how you despised him for months? How hurt and betrayed you felt whenever you saw the two of them together? But you still weren’t strong enough to cut your ties with him. It was delicious feeding off of you. Jack wasn’t bad either, he felt your struggle but didn’t know what to do. Then all of a sudden you somehow started to accept it. You had decided that you would rather let go of your feelings for Maddie than to lose Jack as your friend and I realized that unless I did something fast, I would lose the best source of despair I had been around for literal centuries. So when you guys were building that portal, I switched places of the radioactive can and Jacks soda can. I knew Maddie would have been careful enough with where they had put things for Jack to even think of double checking what can he picked up. My plan had actually been to just kill you and then live off of Jacks guilt for the rest of his pathetic little life. Could you imagine the crushing guilt of knowing he had killed the best friend he ever had? But to my surprise you didn’t die which ended up being so much sweeter cause then I could make use of both of you.” Plasmius squirmed where he floated feeling uncomfortable about where her story was headed. Noticing this Spectra continued with an evil grin: “After the accident Jack were even more devastated than I had anticipated him to be. If Maddie hadn’t been there, he´d probably killed himself to justify what had happened to you. Of course I made sure to become his therapist the very second dear Maddie convinced her poor boyfriend to seek help for his fragile mental state. I filled him with more guilt, made sure he knew exactly how much you would hate him once you woke up. Told him the risk of you committing suicide were sky high and that he better not try to make any amends because that would only skyrocket your mental health problems. By signing even the smallest little gift card he would basically sign your death certificate. It didn’t stop him from sneaking into your room once or twice while you were unconscious, but he never dared to do any more than that. After a while he decided to do his best to leave you alone and keep out of your life until the day you might consider forgiving him for the terrible thing he had done. He and Maddie graduated collage, got married and started a family. He stayed out of your life but still made sure to make you the godfather of his children as a way to make his quiet amends hoping you one day would come knocking on his door to let him try and make things up with you.” Plasmius eyes burned and a layer of extra liquid ectoplasm floated around right under the edge of his eyelids making everything around him just a tiny bit greener.  
“He actually felt guilt over what happened that day? He didn’t just shrug it off and went his marry way?” Plasmius asked in disbelief trying his best not to show any of the emotions trying to overpower him. “You mean to say that I could have had a happy life with a best friend and a lovely family of my own but instead you made my life this miserable lonely mess?!” The old Halfa felt like blasting her all over the ghost zone twenty times over.  
“No, I made you into a half ghost and made sure to stop your Ex best friend from sending any cards or gifts. You being so obsessed with getting revenge by stealing his wife and kids before killing him is what made you into this pathetic, miserable little piece if shit. You could have sought him out, talked to him and realized how bad he felt and forgiven him, or you could have moved on and gotten yourself a wife trying to forget about Jack altogether. In the great scheme of things you are the one responsible. You’re your own misery.”


End file.
